opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Za dobrą cenę
=Autor= El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę =Rozdział 1= - Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego Idost nie poszedł z nami? - spytał się kolejny raz Koju Lentax tylko westchnął. Nie miał siły i szczerze nie chciało mu się wyjaśniać w nieskończoność jednego zagadnienia. Tym bardziej, że byli na pustyni Ziemnej Wyspy. Tylko we dwoje. Praktycznie misje zawsze tak wykonywali. Do czasu pojawienia się Idosta. Owy Toa Koszmarów bardzo ułatwił im "pracę", tzn. zastraszanie osób z informacjami lub po prostu niewygodnych świadków. Choć takimi zajmował się Koju. - Powiem to ostatni raz. Idost! Jest! WE! - mówił wyrazami, bardzo głośno, aby Toa lodu mógł go zrozumieć - WIOSCE! KAMIENIA! ROZUMIESZ?! - Tak, tak. Nie musisz do mnie krzyczeć jak do idioty. - na szczęście go to nie obraziło, gdyż byli wielkimi przyjaciółmi i takie uwagi przyjmowali z uśmiechem na twarzy - Ale dlaczego tam jest?! Nie mógł iść z nami? '' - ''Ehh... on tam jest, by sprawdzić zleceniodawcę. Wiesz jak nie wiesz, a może ktoś chcę nas wykiwać? - To go wtedy zabijemy! - Taa, ale najpierw przeszukalibyśmy cała planetę! Tak jest łatwiej i bezpieczniej. Zrozum. A po za tym we dwóch też sobie poradzimy. - nie wątpił w te słowa, choć na pewno z Idostem byłoby łatwiej. Jednak zawsze istniał cień szansy, że to jakaś pułapka. Wtedy Idost by o tym powiadomił. +++ Szli dość długo, jakieś 4 dni wgłąb pustyni. Wędrówka była bardzo powolna, bo Koju nie był przyzwyczajony do takich "ciepłych" warunków. A po drugie, mapa jaką dostali nie była dość dokładna, wręcz można by powiedzieć, że wcale nie zgadzała się z rzeczywistością. Ktoś kto ich widział mógłby pomyśleć tak: mają skrzydła, czemu nie polecą. Z jednej strony to prawda, jednak te skrzydła dawały im tylko pozorny lot. Dzięki nim mogli dalej skakać i przy dobrych warunkach, szybować. Pod koniec owego dnia zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. -'' Czujesz?'' - zapytał Koju - Ziemia się rusza. - Żeby to nie było to co myślę, bo będziemy mieć problemy. - powiedział Lentax +++ Niestety dla dwóch Toa przemyślenia Lentaxa okazały się prawdziwe. To byli Piaskowi Drapieżcy! - O cholera! Ile ich tu jest! - krzyknął Koju - To co?! Zabijamy?! - powiedział z uśmiechem - Jak zawsze zabawny - odpowiedział z ironią - Uruchom Siekacza i ruszamy, ale tylko na chwilę, przy dłuższej walce nie mamy szans! Musimy ich spowolnić. Są strasznie szybkie. Dwaj Toa uruchomili swoje bronie. Od zwykłych różniły się tylko tym, że mogli wyzwalać w nich dodatkową moc, która w tym przypadku była im bardzo potrzebna. Koju ruszył pierwszy. Wziął wielki zamach i strącił dwóch od razu. Jednak został odsłonięty i kolejne dwa rzuciły mu się na plecy. Lentax działał inaczej. Najpierw musiał wszystko przemyśleć. Dzięki skrzydłom przeleciał nad jednym z Drapieżców, zahaczył go toporem i rzucił w dwa inne osobniki. Koju się trzymał był twardy. Zwłaszcza jego ręka-proteza. Kto wie czy i tym razem nie ocaliła mu życia, gdy jeden z rahi wbił się w nią. Biedne zwierzę nie wiedziało, że ręka jest sztuczna, a Toa lodu od razu wziął zamach i zabił go, wraz z bestią obok. Lentax natomiast walczył z jednym. Gdy rahi zaatakowało, Toa powietrza przesunął się w bok i toporem trafił w szyję Drapieżcy. Rahi nie miało szans. - Uciekają? - krzyknął Koju - Nie wiem, ale powinniśmy uciekać. Jeśli będzie ich więcej, nie przeżyjemy. =Rozdział 2= Na szczęście dla najemników, dalsza droga obyła się bez szwanku. Ucierpiał jedynie Koju, ale to w walce z Piaskowymi Drapieżcami i w dużej mierze przez swoją głupotę. Jednak żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował. Mieli misję. Zlecenie. A ktoś już na nich czekał z dogodną zapłatą. +++ W wiosce kamienia Idost "doglądał" zleceniodawcę. Z tego co zaobserwował to Toa ten nie pochodził z tej wyspy. Choć musiał przyznać, że musiał coś wiedzieć o wiosce, bo port znał bardzo dobrze. Nawet raz go śledził do wioski wody i tam dopiero ów Toa czuł się dobrze. Nie był pewien co do reszty, prócz tego, że Toa ten nazywał się Deamoon i można było mu całkowicie zaufać. +++ - Nareszcie! - krzyknął Lentax - Znaleźliśmy! - Uff...Kto by pomyślał. Statek w środku pustyni - opowiedział Koju -'' Taa, ale jak my go przetransportujemy?'' - Eh...powiedzieć ci jeszcze raz? Mieliśmy go znaleźć, tak? Ico zrobiliśmy? Znaleźliśmy! Reszta mnie nie obchodzi. Zaznaczymy ładnie na mapie, zgarniemy zapłatę i nas nie ma. Faktycznie 2/3 Battlehammer stało przy zasypanym statku. Widać było jedynie wystający maszt, ale wiedzieli, że pod piaskiem znajduję się cały okręt. Wiedzieli również, że statek nazywa się "Księżycowy Blask", ale nie mieli pojęcia skąd on znalazł się na pustyni! Z drugiej strony nie obchodziło ich to. Jedynie dogodna zapłata, mogła przyprawić ich o uśmiech na twarzy. +++ Troje Toa weszli do tawerny w wiosce kamienia. Nikt na nich nie zwrócił uwagi. Gościli tu często, nie sprawiając żadnych kłopotów. Zleceniodawca już na nich czekał. Był to średniej wysokości Toa Księżyca. U boku w pasie miał przypięte dwa podobne do siebie ostrza. Lentax o nich słyszał. Ta broń miała nazwę "Księżycowa Rozkosz". Słyszał także o ich mocy i zapewne, gdyby nie jego obecna broń - Mechaniczny Topór który był dla Lentaxa skarbem - zabiłby Deamoona i skradł mu je. Lentax usiadł naprzeciw Toa Księżyca. Idost i Koju stanęli obok przywódcy. Choć nigdy między sobą nie uzgadniali kto ma rządzić, robił to Lentax. Idost nawet nie miał za dużo do powiedzenia, bo został przyjęty. A Koju...po prostu się nie nadawał. Lentax był dla nich idealny. Sprytny, przebiegły, ze stalową wolą, nie bał się przyjmować nawet najtrudniejszych spraw. A po za tym umiał się targować. Wiedział ile są warci, on i jego kompani. - Mamy mapę. - zaczął Toa powietrza - Mamy także nadzieję, że masz zapłatę. - Ależ oczywiście. Przecież do Battlehammer nie należy przychodzić z pustymi rękoma. Na pewno nie samemu. - Toa Księżyca zaśmiał się - Proszę tak jak się umawialiśmy? Były jakieś problemy? - Nie. Ale uważaj na Piaskowych Drapieżców. - Lentax oddał mu mapę w zamian za pełną sakwę. Dzisiaj obyło się bez nieprzyjemności. Zdarzało się, że ktoś nie chciał zapłacić, wyższej ceny. Wtedy nie było za wesoło. Battlehammer jednakże takie sprawy załatwiał po cichu. Idost, jako Toa Koszmarów po prostu straszył byłych klientów, a Lentax zajmował się "resztą". Koju natomiast się nie wtrącał. Zabiłby od razu, nie patrząc gdzie to robi i jak głośno. Battlehammer czasami potrzebowali działać w ukryciu. =Rozdział 3= ++''Kilka lat później''++ -''A niech to! Ten Bubba coraz bardziej mnie denerwuje!'' - krzyknął Koju - Nic tylko ucieka! Jak tchórz! -''Spokojnie. Nawet to dobrze, bo kiedy już go złapiemy radość nasza będzie większa.'' - odparł Lentax - Ta akurat - odpowiedział pogardliwie - A Idost jak zwykle nie robi nic! - zaczął od początku swą dyskusje Toa lodu. Lentax tylko westchnął. Dobrze wiedział, że Idost robi o wiele więcej, niż to by się wydawało. Zapewne teraz Toa Koszmarów zbierał informację co do Bubby, jego rasie i broni której posiadał. A my - pomyślał - stoimy na skale Kamiennej Wyspy i patrzymy jak Bubba odlatuje. Szukali go na tej wyspie ponad 2 tygodnie. Mieli czas bo Bubba nie mógł polecieć, gdyż Koju go zranił. Najwidoczniej odpoczął, a Battlehammer znów musieli go znaleźć. +++ Swoją kryjówkę mieli w Górach Lodowych, na Lodowej Wyspie. Posiadali ją tam od ponad roku. Jako płatni najemnicy - Lentax wprawdzie nie popierał tej nazwy, wolał określenie "Toa do wynajęcia" - musieli się kryć. Nie z powodu, że robili zamieszanie i anarchię, ale z odwetu jaki mógł ich spotkać, ze strony osób pokrzywdzonych. Lodowa Wyspa okazała się doskonałym miejscem do założenia kryjówki. Było kilka ważnych czynników. Po pierwsze - kto by ich tam szukał. Po drugie - mało osób znało dobrze góry i nikt nie zapuszczał się by szukać czegokolwiek. Każdy chciał tylko przejść. A po trzecie i najważniejsze - w pobliżu nie było żadnego Toa. Wszyscy (a i tak było ich mało) siedzieli w wioskach, pilnując ich. Było idealnie. Do czasu. Zanim jeszcze Lentax i Koju wyruszyli na Kamienną Wyspę, aby szukać Bubby, zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Wściekłe Rahi które pędziły na Lodową Wioskę zostały zatrzymane. Same! Lentax i Idost to zauważyli, jednak sprawa nie dotyczyła ich, więc dali sobie z tym spokój. Wszystko zmieniło się po powrocie Toa Powietrza i Lodu do kryjówki... +++ - Dobrze, że wróciliście - zaczął Idost i zwrócił się do Lentaxa - Pamiętasz wściekłe Rahi jakieś 8 czy 9 miesięcy temu? -''Coś kojarzę. Trochę dziwne to było. Całe stado pędziło i nagle...jakby zostały sparaliżowane.'' - odpowiedział Toa Powietrza - No to słuchaj. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, jakieś kilka tygodni później pojawiło się dwóch Toa. Ziemny i Lodowy. Jednak z tym Ziemnym jest coś nie tak. - Widziałeś ich?! Dobra mów, konkretniej! - ponaglił Lentax - Normalnie. Kiedy śpią powinienem ich wyczuć. Z lodowym nie ma problemu, ale z Ziemnym...Coś jakby blokowało jego sny i myśli. Jakiś artefakt i to nie byle jaki. - Hmm...interesujące. Czekaj, a widzieli cię? I w ogóle co oni robią? - Nie, nie widzieli. Wygląda jakby ten Ziemny uczył Lodowego. - To dobrze. Póki nam nie zagrażają nie przejmujmy się nimi. Róbmy to co robiliśmy, a będzie dobrze. =Rozdział 4= Kiedy Lentax i Koju znów wyruszyli za Bubbą, Idost obserwował. Mimo, iż przywódca Battlehammer nie kazał mu się w nic wmieszać, Toa Koszmarów nie mógł się powstrzymać. Już po dwóch dniach od odejścia Lentaxa i Koju, Idost zauważył i wyczuł, że został już tylko jeden Toa. +++ Po trzech tygodniach od tego wydarzenia, Idost postanowił się ujawnić. - Witam. Znowu idziesz trenować. - powiedział pojawiając się jakby ze skały. Toa lodu był nieco zdziwiony. - Ty..czy ty też jesteś "Księciem"? - zaczął - Kim? Nie, nie. Nie jestem ani księciem, ani królem. Choć nie powiem, to kusząca propozycja. - W takim razie odejdź. - Hmm...dobrze. Ale pamiętaj! Cały czas mam cię na oku! - po tych słowach Idost znikł. Toa Lodu nawet za nim nie poszedł. O tej sytuacji nie chciał nikomu mówić. Przynajmniej na razie. +++ - I co Lentax! Miesiąc! Śmeszny...głupi...śmierdzący...miesiąc go szukamy. Wałęsamy się od wyspy do wyspy. I co?! I nic! - krzyczał Koju - Wiem. Nie przypominaj mi o tym. No cóż...trop był dobry, ale..wygląda jakby ktoś mu pomagał. No nic. Odpocznijmy od Bubby. Może gdy damy mu przez chwilę spokój to sam się ujawni. - odpowiedział Lentax - Chodźmy spać, może Idost nam coś przekaże. +++ Lentax! Lentax! - zabrzmiał głos w jego głowie - Tak Idost, co się stało - Tych dwóch Toa, pamiętasz? - był to głos ściszony i chrapliwy - walczyli ze sobą. Widziałem. To było zdumiewające. Chyba się pokłócili. Wygrał ten Toa lodu i wziął mu broń. - Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? - Bo ta broń...ona się zmieniła...to ona zakłóca moje moce...Ona jest potężna! - Dobrze. Intrygujące. Zawrócimy, jak tylko się obudzimy. Powiem do Koju'owi. Nie musisz się męczyć. - Wracajcie szybko =Rozdział 5= No i co mi miałeś takiego do powiedzenia Idoście? - zapytał Toa powietrza. Idost opowiedział mu wszystko co widział. Zniknięcie jednego Toa, treningi drugiego, ich walka i miecz. Lentax przez chwilę rozmyślał i nic nie mówił. Koju nic z tego nie rozumiał, oprócz tego, że przerwali pościg za Bubbą. - Dobra, gdzie on jest? musielibyśmy z nim pogadać - Nie ma go już na wyspie - odparł Idost - W takim razie idziemy do Maru, on musi coś... - Lentax nie dokończył, gdyż przerwał mu Toa koszmarów - Jego też nie ma. Byłem tam. Coś mi się zdaję, że wyruszyli gdzieś razem. - To wszystko utrudnia...chociaż nie. Idziesz z nami. Na Bubbę! - powiedział Lentax. Następnego dnia wyruszyli. Udali się tam, gdzie kończył się ślad. +++ -''Uspokój się. Będzie dobrze. Nie pozwolę by coś ci się stało.'' - powiedział Toa dźwięku - Nie znajdą nas...a nawet jeśli, będziemy walczyć! Bubba zamruczał, dając znać, że zrozumiał. Ukrywał się i uciekał przez bardzo długi czas. Wszystko przez Powercuta, który posiadał. Razem z nim był niemal nie do pokonania, ale jednak bał się Battlehammer. Widział ich zapał i chęć do artefaktu. Podejmował kilka razy walkę. Jednak zawsze uciekał. Robiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie dla niego. Battlehammer uczyło się na błędach i kolejne starcia były coraz zacieklejsze, aż w końcu Bubba prawie przegrał. Na szczęście uciekł. Tak...miał wtedy wielkie szczęście... +++ -''Widzisz'' - Lentax pokazał na ślady - mówiłem, że ktoś z nim jest. Może i ma Powercuta, ale nie ejst za bystry. - Coś mi się zdaję, że niedługo ich złapiemy. - powiedział Idost - Nareszcie. Przecież 2 miesiące na to czas straciliśmy. - Ale będzie warto... - odpowiedział Toa powietrza +++ -''Nie ma co uciekać. Musimy walczyć.''-rzekł Toa dźwięku do Bubby - trzeba tylko sprytnie to obmyślić i zwyciężymy! Zobaczysz. Stworzenie wydało z siebie cichy odgłos. Może teraz się uda - pomyślał. W końcu nie jest sam. Nareszcie ktoś z nim będzie walczył. Razem. =Rozdział 6= Lentax nie wiedział dokładnie na jakiej wyspie się znajdują. Kapitan, który ich tu "wysadził" nazywał ją Silin. Battlehammer pierwszy raz o nie słyszało. Może dlatego, że nie mieli nigdy tutaj zlecenia. Najważniejsze dla Toa powietrza było to, że widział gdzie znajdują się jego wrogowie. Próbowali ich wyciągnąć po za wioskę. Z tego co zauważył, była to wioska dźwięku. Zapewne Toa, który jest z Bubbą nie chciał krzywdy dla innych. ++++ - Dobrze. Zatrzymali się. - oznajmił Lentax wracając ze zwiadu - Wiedzą, że ich śledzimy i chcą otwartej walki. - Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał Koju - No wiesz...domyśliłem się jak ten Toa krzyczał "Wychodźcie! Wiemy, że tam jesteście! Chcemy walki!" Toa lodu kiwnął głową i wymruczał "aha", a Idost parsknął śmiechem. - Lokacja nam sprzyja. - zaczął Lentax - Polanka otoczona drzewami. Bardzo dobrze, będę miał się gdzie ukryć i skąd atakować. Słuchaj Koju, bo to ważne. Razem z Idostem zajmiecie się Bubbą, a ja tym Toa. Muszę się dowiedzieć kto to i czy dla kogoś pracuję. A co do planu... ++++ Toa koszmarów i lodu wstąpili na polankę. Ich przeciwnicy byli już gotowi do walki. Jednak Toa dźwięku był nieco zdziwiony. - A gdzie wasz trzeci towarzysz? - Tutaj! - krzyknął Lentax, wyskakując z nad drzew z uruchomionym toporem. Toa dźwięku szybko minął ten atak, jednak on miał go minąć. Było to dla zmylenia przeciwników i zdekoncentrowania ich, aby nie mogli się już połączyć. Reszta Battlehammer zaatakowała Bubbę. Pierwsza planu zadziałała - pomuślał Lentax. Uniósł topór nad głowę i wykonał szybki cios, chybił. Przeciwnik z którym walczył, machnął mu kosą przy lewym policzku. Wtedy Przywódca Battlehammer przeskoczył nad swoim wrogiem i lądując obrócił się z toporem atakując. Toa dźwięku ledwo sparował ten cios. - Kim jesteś? - zaczał Lentax - Ja? Bronię niewinnych i pokrzywdzonych. Jestem mieszkańcem i obrońcą Silin! Jestem Cruiswaiter! - Zaraz będziesz martwy... - odparł lentax i ruszył znów do ataku. ++++ Kilkanaście metrów dalej Idost i Koju walczyli z Bubbą. Stówr okazał się trudnym przeciwnikiem. Nie był co prawda dość zręczny i szybki, jednak jego siła była niezwykła. Na dodatek miał Powercuta, który ją zwiększał. Koju - jak przewidział Lentax - zaatakował pierwszy nie czekając na nic. Idost przez chwilę się przyglądał, jednak musiał się przyłączyć do towarzysza, gdyż sytuacja była kiepska. Rozjuszony Koju naparł na Bubbę, ten jednak trafił go ogonem i Toa lodu przeleciał kilka metrów, spadając ciężko na plecy. Idost zdołał uniknąć ogona, jednak nadział się na włócznie i tylko dzięki refleksowi zdołął to skontrować. Siła ataku Bubby była tak duża, że Toa koszmarów musiał uklęknąć. Koju zauważył co się dzieje. Wystrzelił ze swojego miecza promień lodu, który musnął Bubbę w nogę. Stworzenie zawyło. Idost miał czas aby wyprowadzić atak. Pchnął Krwawym Ostrzem w brzuch, Bubba odparował to z łatwością, jednak dzięki temu Toa koszmarów przyjął lepszą pozycję odskoczył w tych i strzelił z Cordak Blastera, trafiając Bubbę w pierś. Stworzenie zachwiało się, jednak nie upadło. W szale zaczęło się miotać na wszystkie strony. ++++ W tej walce Lentax nie chciał wykorzystywać swoich mocy "Kameleona". To miała być uczciwa walka. Często walcząc jeden na jednego tak walczył. Chciał, aby przeciwnik patrzył mu w twarz kiedy umierał. Teraz pragnął tego jeszcze bardziej. Mając topór nie mógł liczyć na finezję w walce. Cruswaiter posiadając kosę, mógł sobie pozwolić na nieco więcej. Jednak nie było to widoczne. Toa powietrza dominował choć, parę razy uniknął groźnych ciosów. Wiedział, że przeciwnik nie da się łatwo pokonać. Uruchomił topór i znów przejął inicjatywę. Zamachnął się odchylając się w prawo i wymierzył cios - zmyłkę. Gdy Cruiswaiter skontrował to kosą, Lentax uderzył go pazurami. Toa dźwięku cofnął się, opuszczając na chwilę broń. To wystarczyło. Jedną nogą kopnął w rękę przeciwnika, gdzie trzymał kosę, a drugą trafił go w kolano, łamiąc mu je. Cruiswaiter padł. Lentax szybko znalazł się za jego plecami i przystawił mu topór do gardła. - A teraz patrz. Patrz jak Bubba ginie. - odpowiedział mu przywódca Battlehammer. =Rozdział 7= Bubba będąc osłabiony, dwukrotnie dostał z Cordaka Blastera i raz lodowym promieniem, chwiał się na nogach. Idost zauwazył, że Lentax zwyciężył i obserwuję ich. Teraz albo nigdy - pomyślał. Ruszył z wyciągniętą bronią, upuszczając miotacz. Zaatakował wściekle. Bubba to skontrował, jednak za bardzo się odsłonił, na jego nieszczęście wykorzystał to Koju. Z uruchomionym mieczem, wbił się w plecy Bubby. idost poczuł jak nacisk przeciwnika słabnie. Zaciskając mocniej rękę na rękojeści, wbił broń w szyję Bubby. Nie miał szans na przeżycie. Padł martwy. - Nie! - krzyknął Cruswaiter - Co on wam zrobił!? Wy nędzne, podłe... - Lentax wymierzył idealny cios toporem w szyję, pomiędzy barkiem a głową. Toa dźwięku już nie żył. ++++ - To była walka - wydyszał Idost - No... - rzekł Koju - Dobra, zabierzmy Powercuta i spadajmy. Zanim ktoś to zauważy, albo na nas doniesie. nie jestem pewien czy byliśmy tutaj sami. - powiedział Toa powietrza - Szefie? - zaczął Idost - Powercut chyba nie działa. Kiedy go zdjąłem, jakby stracił energię. - Dziwne...Chodźmy. Może Matu już jest i nam to wyjaśni. ++++ Wracali tą samą drogą co przedtem. Jednak teraz było o wiele szybciej, gdyż wiedzieli gdzie płynąć. Kierując się w stronę domu Maru zauważyli z jego chatki dym. Wiedzieli, że powrócił. Lentax pomyślał, że mogło go nie być dobre kilkanaście miesięcy, gdyż trawa w okół jego domu bardzo urosła. - Witajcie - przywitał ich Toa ziemi - zapewne przyszliście po informację. Niestety wróciłem nie dawno więc nie wiem gdzie jest Bubba - Bubba nie żyję - odrzekł Lentax bez uczucia - Mamy to - wskazał na Powercuta - i chyba nie działa. Możesz to obejrzeć. Maru wstał, dopiero teraz przywódca Battlehammer zauważył, że Toa ziemi kuleję. - Co ci się stało? - zapytał Idost - Nieważne. Potknąłem się - odpowiedział nieco zmieszany i od razu poszedł do Powercuta - Hmm...tak. No cóż - powiedział po chwili - myślę, że to już nie zadziała. - Co?! Dlaczego?! - krzyknął Lentax - Żeby to działało, musi być przekazane. Jak mniemam zdjęliście to po zabiciu Bubby - Koju kiwnął głową - No właśnie. Teraz jest to zwykły mało wartościowy przedmiot. Przykro mi. Battlehammer wyszli z domu Maru, zostawiając bezwartościowy przedmiot. - No nic. Nie powiem, że nie jestem zdenerwowany. - zaczął Lentax - ale teraz jedyne co możemy zrobić, to wrócić do kryjówki. - Idost i Koju nie odpowiedzieli nic. Byli tak wściekli, że najchętniej powybijali by całą wioskę. jednak to i tak by im nic nie dało. Całą drogę do "domu" przemilczeli. Zrozumieli, że cały ich trud poszedł na marne. Pierwszy raz Lentax, żałował, że kogoś zabił. KONIEC